


Take Comfort In Me

by thinkoutsidethebex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkoutsidethebex/pseuds/thinkoutsidethebex
Summary: Dean returns from a particularly difficult hunt not wanting to spend the night alone. He looks for comfort in Annabelle, but might cross over a very important line in the process.





	Take Comfort In Me

**Author's Note:**

> More old fics to repost. Another from 2014.

Dean stared out at the open road before him and let out a heavy sigh.

"Almost there, Baby," he said, hoping talking to the Impala would keep his eyes open. This hunt had taken a lot out of him. When he arrived in western Michigan he'd expected just an average vampire nest. A nice, easy job to clear his head. He didn't know there were close to forty fangs living in that barn. He had to torch the place just to thin the herd. Burning things down wasn't exactly new territory for him, but he wasn't expecting what had come out of the fire. One lone vampire, quick-thinking enough to get out, had sprinted towards him with fangs bared. Dean of course hadn't thought twice about lopping her head off. Her body fell to the ground with a thud and her head landed beside it, blonde hair pooled around her young face. That's when he noticed it. Had he not known better Dean would have sworn it was his mother looking up at him. The image of her eyes, wide with anger and fear, followed him as he made the long trip back to Kansas.

As he drew closer and closer to the bunker, he found his thoughts drifting. It was late and he wondered if Annabelle was asleep yet or if she was waiting up for him. He had called ahead to tell Sam he was on his way back and heard her in the background.

_“Is he ok Sammy?”_

_“Yeah Bells, he’s fine. Headed home. See you soon Dean.”_

He didn’t know why hearing her ask about him made his stomach churn. The real, honest concern in her voice wasn’t something he heard often and if he was being honest with himself, he loved it.

"Dammit, Dean. Stop that. She's just another hunter. Nothing more." Dean chided himself. But the voice in the back of his head told him he was lying. Ever since he and Sam had found Annabelle in Florida he had known she was different. She had grown up in the life, both her parents killed by demons when she was a child, fending for herself from a young age. Normally they would have just worked the case and moved on, but something about her was different. When they were ready to leave Dean asked her to come with them. Sam had been hesitant at first, suspecting Dean had motives beyond “needing some more hands” but she had proven herself absolutely invaluable to the pair of them. Dean had long since lost count of just how many times she had saved his ass over the last year. She was a damn good hunter and somehow, even through all the darkness and carnage, she managed to keep a kindness about her that surprised both the boys. Most hunters were sullen and testy, growing more and more so with every hunt and every lost soul. Not Annabelle. She had an uncanny ability to leave the job at the door and made every seedy hotel room and backwoods truck stop feel like home. Dean had seen her take out an entire swarm of demons then walk into the bunker and cook him and Sam a hot dinner before turning in. Her ability to shake things off was something Dean envied every day. There had even been a few instances where he had needed her help to put a hunt behind him, something he’d never admit to Sam. That's when he first started to notice something between them. He tried his best to deny or explain it away. It was the aftermath of the hunt or the emotions it had mixed up in him that made him read too much into it. They were small moments, but they were the world to him. Her eyes would linger on him, her hand would squeeze his, and everything melted away except the two of them. Thinking about it now made his breath catch in his chest. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the road, silently hoping she'd be awake when he arrived.

Dean parked the car in the standard hidden spot outside the bunker and killed the engine. He leaned his head back against the seat and drew a deep breath. Slowly, he got out of the car and headed inside. He found himself having to keep his hands from shaking with excitement.

"Keep it together, Winchester," he mumbled to himself. He made his way down to the bunker and found Sam sitting at the table, laptop open in front of him. Dean nodded at his brother.

"Nest all taken care of?" Sam asked.

"All good," Dean answered. "A few more than we thought but nothing I couldn't handle."

"How many more than we thought?" Sam’s head snapped with worry. “Why didn’t you call us? We could have come and backed you up.”

"Sammy, I just got back. I've been driving all night and I smell like a truck stop. At least let me get some sleep before you grill me about the job." Dean gave him a pleading look as he sank into a chair opposite his brother. Sam begrudgingly dropped it. Sighing, Dean leaned back and rubbed his eyes with his hands in an attempt to ward off sleep a little longer. "So, where's Bells?" Sam snorted and went back to the computer.

"Dude, seriously? You're so transparent," he teased.

"What?" Dean asked, feigning nonchalance. "I'm not allowed to ask about the only other person that lives here just cuz she's a chick? That's sexist, Sammy, and the dude will not abide." Dean rose and started towards his room.

"Whatever, dude. Annabelle's asleep. She went to bed like an hour ago.” Sam looked up and smirked. “She was worried about you. She fell asleep in the war room waiting and I had to practically drag her to bed. Even after you called.” A smile played on the corner of Dean’s lips. She worried about him. She wanted to wait up for him. “Do not go wake her up dude. She needs to sleep!” Sammy called after him.

"Bitch," Dean yelled over his shoulder.

"Jerk!" Sam shouted back. Dean smiled and entered his room. He shed his leather jacket and shoes and climbed into bed. Suddenly finding himself wide awake, Dean stared at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head. All he could think about was Annabelle, just two rooms away. If she had only gone to bed an hour ago she was likely still awake. She'd told him before that she didn't sleep well when one of the boys was on a solo hunt.

"I just need to know my boys are ok," she had said simply. Dean smiled at the memory. The idea of her worrying about him made him feel important, like someone in this world actually gave a damn if he lived or died. His eyes closed and he let his mind wander. Visions of himself and Annabelle together making dinner and sharing laughs flooded his senses. He saw a house, friends, even a family. Too quickly, they faded to memories of vicious hunts and bloody injuries. The rational side of his brain had kicked in with the truth of the situation. He was a hunter. Hunters don't get normal lives with normal girls to snuggle up to at night. There was only the job. Period.

"Why?" he whispered to himself. Why couldn't he have both? Sure, it was dangerous. This job came with a seriously shortened life expectancy, but she knew that. And so did she. So why couldn't they be together? Nobody but another hunter would be able to handle his lifestyle. Lisa had proven that. So why not try with her? The image of the blonde vampire sprang back into his mind. He cringed. She had looked so much like his mother. Almost like her ghost come back to haunt him. With a groan, he lifted himself from the bed. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed Annabelle, and not just as a crutch to shake this hunt off. He just needed her.

He cracked open the door and strained his ears. Clicking in the distance told him Sam was still working on his laptop. With all the stealth he possessed, Dean moved out and closed the door behind him. He tiptoed down the hall to Annabelle's room. Her door was unlocked, as always, so he let himself in. Carefully and quietly, he made his way towards her bed. At first, he could only see her outline, rising and falling silently. As he drew closer he could see her auburn hair fanning out over her pillow. The blankets were down far enough for him to see his Led Zeppelin t-shirt stretched across her chest. His heat began pumping double time. Dammit she was beautiful. He knelt down next to her and reached out to her shoulder.

"Annabelle?" he whispered. "Hey, Bells?" She stirred and moaned softly, making Dean's mouth go dry. Hands appeared from under the blanket and rubbed at her eyes. Slowly they opened and looked at him.

"Dean?" she said groggily. "You’re back. Are you ok? Jesus what time is it?" He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shh, yeah I'm ok. Sorry it's so late. I just..." He struggled to find the right words. "I just needed..." Annabelle's eyes opened fully and a look of understanding came over her face.

"Tell me what happened," she said, sitting up. She reached out and took his hands in hers, rubbing her thumb lazily across the back. Dean looked up and locked eyes with her. He swallowed hard. That look was his undoing. Her eyes looking back at him held no judgement or resentment. He saw comfort there. For the first time, he was ready to cross over the line he'd been so careful to steer clear of since she moved in. As soon as those big, brown eyes met his he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Her breath drew in sharply, and Dean tensed. He waited for a slap to the face or her hands pushing him away, telling him he was crazy. When neither came he freed his hands from hers and placed them on either side of her face, deepening the kiss. A moan escaped her throat as she wound her arms around his neck. She moved her legs over the edge of the bed and Dean positioned himself between them. His body pressed closer to hers and she clung to him. Passion rose between them with every passing second. Neither of them knew how much time had passed when Annabelle broke them apart. They panted for air with their foreheads resting together. Dean spoke first.

"Do you think I could sleep in here tonight? This hunt was... I kinda need...." he trailed off. She pulled back to look into his eyes. One look. She trailed her fingers down the side of his face.

"I thought you'd never ask," she smirked. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down into the bed on top of her, neither of them intending to sleep.


End file.
